cyberneticus_occultusfandomcom-20200214-history
Harox
The harox are a society of humans, consisting of numerous tribes that settle in a wide area around gamma draconis. The harox are well known for their incredibly powerful technology, that even outdoes the technology of the brotherhood of mars. But their technology has the downside of emitting enormous amounts of pollution and radiation, wich renders large areas around this technology uninhabitable for normal humans. The harox themselves are the only faction knwon, to be able to produce sufficient protection against their own pollution, even though it does not protect them completely. General The harox are one of the few factions that produces all their equipment and technology by themself. This autonomy makes the harox dependant on a constant supply of recourses. But due to their toxic emissions, there are not many factions that are willing to trade with them, because any vessel that would come in contact with the harox, would be permenantly contaminated. This drives the harox to raid transport vessels and conquer mining planets. Because of this some factions leave containers, filled with different recourses, floating in space at the boarders of their teritory. They do this, in hope of the harox raiders collecting the containers, instead of attacking any colonies. Due to the high amount of radiation and poisonous gases they are exposed to, the harox suffer from many physical and genetical deformities. Each tribe has a different way of dealing with this problem. There are some tribes who try to use clones as organ banks, but this method is risky, due to the clonign process destabilizign the already damaged genes of the havox even further. Others use the people they capture during recource raids, for the same purpose, due to their almost certain genetic purity. Some tribes obduct people for procreation, to clean their genetic pool one generation at a time. Society The society of the harox differs from other human societies. Every tribe is a comlete society in itself, with it's own laws and practices, but all the tribes support each other altruistically. If one tribe gatheres recources, those recources are shared amongst all the tribes. The tribe that gathered the recources, gets the biggest share, but this rule is in place, so no other tribe could fall behind. But this rule does not apply to the harvest of organs, since every tribe has a different sense of morality, when it comes to this problem. Military The military of the harox is specialized in biological and chemical warfare, since the harox use the toxic waste they produce, to create weapons of mass destruction. Those weapons are only rarely used by the harox, they are more of a way to threaten enemies to comply to their demands. Because even though the harox are very aggressive, they try to avoid direct combat as much as possible, since the loss of soldiers also equals the loss of genes in the genepool. The harox's soldiers wear protection suits, similar to those worn by civilians, the onyl difference being the addition of blast- or impactarmour. The armours are then garnished and painted in different colours. Those decorations are unique to each tribe and makes the soldiers's affiliation immediately visible for any other harox. The harox try to avoid close combat, since damage to their protection suits, would lead to toxic gases emitted by the energysystems of their armour, to flow into the suit. Without any kind of filtration those gases would be lethatl, even for a harox. Because of this harox's infantry doesn't use shockweapons, or any other kind of melee focused weapon technology. But they field units on hoverbikes, which use plasmalances, to destroy tanks when there are no heavy support units to do so. A attack by harox forces starts by the harox's fleet vessels launching gas containers towards the targeted area of the planet. The containers don't have to land on the ground, because as soon as they are inside the atmosphere, it is not important where the gas is released. The gas is a mixture of different gases, that seperate as soon as they are released from the container. Some of these gases are heavier than air and some are lighter, so the gas attack can be effective against ground- as well as airborn troops. In case the gas attack did not eliminate all enemy airborn forces, combat drones are launched to clear the sky. Afterwards there are special shuttles launched, that are resistant towards the corosive chemicals in the air and on the ground. Those shuttles contain havox pioneers and soldiers, wich immediatly start clearing out a landing zone and errecting teleport pads, that are connected to the teleporters inside the fleet vessels. As soon as the teleport pads are errected, tanks, walkers and other heavy combat units are teleported on to the battlefield. After the battle specialized drones collect the released gases, for them to be recycled. As soon as the air is cleared from all toxic substances, the soldiers deployed on the ground search for any shelters, that could potentialy contain survivors. Those tribes that don't use captured civilians as organ banks or for procreation, evacuate them off the planet, or wait for slavers to buy them. As soon as the conquest of the planet is complete, the harox start teleporting equipment on to the planet's surface, to start building the needed facilities, to gather the recources of the planet.